


Abstract

by Smilla



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mark of Cain, Season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilla/pseuds/Smilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean. Wholesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abstract

He becomes too powerful to be stopped. Many had been waiting for Dean to become a demon, a creature of hell and darkness: an obvious outcome. Dean himself was expecting that, to burn bright and high and leave righteous destruction in his wake: ashes to ashes. He surprised them all, in the end. He surprised himself. His trips through the afterlife had left their mark on him. A piece of heaven, not grace, no, maybe some fallen leaves stuck in his pockets or in his hair. A drop of purgatory blood falling in his mouth, monster blood, like communion. A hint of fire burning through his veins was the legacy hell left him with together with a net of invisible scars on his unblemished, remade body. First born was what the fairies had seen in him, one of the many to be taken and used, but Dean had seen them too, and there was a brutal beauty to them that he had somehow appreciated, absorbed, made his own. Violence and compassion, love, even love, sizzled on his arm where the mark burned his skin, a catalyst that put the pieces of his mangled body together in a way that finally made sense. No longer an amorphous mass of patchy parts all yearning for different things. He stopped being an abstract sculpture where the eyes looked from the palm of his hand and the legs where put backward so he could only go in circles, or bump into the same walls over and over. He began working like he’d always been supposed to work. He surprised them all, became too powerful to be stopped; and they had expected a creature of darkness and hell, they had expected destruction and a darkness that couldn’t be reasoned with, an useful tool to be discarded when no longer needed. Nobody had foreseen such clarity of intent, such a righteous fire spreading its cleansing effect. Nobody had expected what he became. Dean. Wholesome.


End file.
